Saving Pony
by BBFate
Summary: With Two-bit about to break, Soda confused, Darry in denial, and Steve trying to be the rock, will Ponyboy be able to handle the tragedy of losing his parents and two friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Pony POV**

It doesn't matter what I do. I can't shake off whatever's wrong with me. I brought my grades back up for Darry's sake, but not mine. I could care less about anything anymore.

It's been over a year since my parents died, five months since I turned fourteen, four months since I lost my buddy and best friend, and now I'm sinking. There's a hole in my chest that just seems to get bigger and bigger.

I'm tired. I have no energy. I don't even try to act like I'm okay anymore.

 **Soda POV**

"We need to talk."

Darry just got home from work and Pony's out. Perfect timing.

"What's on your mind?"

"We gotta do something about Ponyboy."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What about him?"

"What about him? He ain't right."

He shrugged.

"He's making straight A's and doing good in track. I don't see the problem."

Right before he said that, we heard the door slam. Steve walked in.

"Don't see a problem, huh?"

I groaned, thinking he would make some smartass remark about Pony.

"No. I don't. He's doing great."

"Honestly, Darry. Are you that freaking blind to what's going on?"

I stared wide eyed at my friend. Darry's face never changed.

"Randle, I swear...,"

"The kid's going nowhere. I'd rather him be flunking and happy!"

"He's happy!"

I spoke up then.

"When's the last time you heard him laugh? Or seen him smile? Glory, Dar, what's wrong with you?!"

"I'm going out. Don't wait up."

He got his wallet and keys and slammed the door. Steve eyed me. I sighed.

"You see it, too?"

"It ain't no fun fighting with the kid when he don't fight back."

He smirked at me. I smiled.

"What am I suppose to do? I'm not his guardian, I can't..."

"We'll figure something out. Darry needs to get out of this stupid denial."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but..."

He put a hand up to stop me.

"We've already lost your parents and two of us. I ain't aiming to lose another."

"Don't say that, Steve..."

He sat down beside me on the couch.

"I'm telling the truth and you know it. Something's gotta change."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what."

"Where's the kid?"

"With Two-bit."

He raised an eyebrow.

"He finally get over himself?"

I shook my head.

"No, but I asked him to do this so I could talk to Darry. Lot of good that did me..."

 **Pony POV**

Two-bit came over and asked me to go to a movie. I didn't know why, he hadn't come around much since Johnny and Dally died.

"So kid, what'd you think?"

I shrugged.

"It was okay."

He eyed me as we walked to his car.

"You didn't even watch it, did you."

It was a statement.

"I got the general idea."

When we got to the car, we just sat there.

"Uh, you know you've gotta turn the car on. Right?"

He didn't move. Instead, he punched the steering wheel. I stared at him wide eyed. This wasn't like Two-bit.

"Kid, I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't..."

"Dammit, Ponyboy! Yes I did!"

I stared at him. He finally turned to me.

"I'll be around a lot more, okay? I promise."

I nodded. I had missed him, but I didn't push. I knew he'd come around.

"I'll do better, kid. I've just... I haven't been taking this situation good, and I've got some problems at home."

"What problems?"

When he didn't answer, he scared me.

"Two-bit, what's going on?"

"Karen's sick. Real sick."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

He looked real sad.

"I don't know, Pony. I don't know... The University of Oklahoma are trying out some new stuff and told my mom they'd try it on her for free."

He looked at me.

"Did you hear me? _Try_ it on her. They don't even know if it works! She's just some experiment."

We drove home in silence. When I got out of the car, he told me he'd come back tomorrow. I walked in the door and saw Soda and Steve on the couch talking. They both stood up when they saw me.

"Hey, kiddo. How was the..."

He didn't have time to get it out because I flew to him and put my arms around his midsection. He put his around me.

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

When I didn't answer, he pushed me back to look at me.

"Pony?"

"Karen's sick! Two-bit didn't say it, but I think she's dying!"

They both stood there. I told them what he'd told me. I was trying not to cry, because greasers don't, but it was getting harder and harder. Steve sat on the couch.

"That explains why he hasn't been around."

Soda nodded. He still had his arms around me. We heard the door open and saw Darry. He paused when he saw me in Soda's arms.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

He walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of us. I didn't miss Soda's scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Soda POV**

After Pony told Darry, his face went white. We knew that Two-bit complained about his sister, but he loved her. I finally got Pony to go to bed, and then there were three. I figured out Steve probably wasn't leaving.

"Poor Two-bit."

Darry looked a lot different than he did earlier.

"Yeah. No wonder he hasn't been around."

Darry sighed.

"At least he said he'd come around more. Maybe we can make him happier."

Steve, looking annoyed, told me to come with him on the porch.

"No offense, Soda, but how come he wants to help Two-bit and not Pony?"

"I don't know. I guess he really is in denial."

"Did you see how the kid reacted to Two-bit? He can't handle much more."

"I know."

 **Pony POV**

"Wake up, kid!"

I sat up and head butted whoever had woke me up.

"Son of a bitch!"

I rubbed my throbbing forehead, recognizing the harsh voice.

"Steve, what the hell?!"

He scowled at me.

"You were screaming bloody murder! I thought someone was attacking you!"

"Sorry..."

I laid against the backboard. Steve sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You still having nightmares?"

I didn't say anything. It was embarrassing.

"I ain't gonna make fun of you, Pony. If you have nightmares that make you scream like that... Hell, I don't know how Soda does it."

I smirked.

"Not like that. I've never head butted him before."

He smirked back.

"Keep it up, smartass. I'll beat the tar out of you."

I rolled my eyes. We still bantered, but we had come to a silent understanding after everything happened. I frowned suddenly.

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry. You ain't going to school today."

"I'm not?"

"Nope. You have an appointment for your head."

I groaned.

"Speaking of, you better get up and ready. We gotta go in about twenty minutes."

"Why're you taking me?"

"Soda was suppose to, but the boss sent him to get some parts, so I got stuck with it. I'm missing work, too."

"I'll take him."

He both turned our heads to see Two-bit standing against the doorframe.

"Shouldn't you be at in school?"

He shrugged.

"Thought you might be sick, so I ditched."

"You sure you got him?"

He nodded and Steve left. He'd dropped out a couple months ago. He worked full time like Soda now.

I got dressed and Two-bit took me to the hospital. They ran some tests, then we just waited. Dr. Hendrix came in after what felt like ages.

"Okay, Ponyboy. The tests on your head came back fine. But, you seem to be running a fever."

Two-bit stiffened.

"A fever?"

"Yeah. Which concerns me. You've gotten sick a lot since this happened."

I shrugged. He eyed me.

"I think it may be stress related. Or depression related. You went through a lot. Losing your parents and then two friends."

This time, I stiffened. He pulled off a piece of paper from his clipboard and handed it to me.

"I'll call your brother and talk about some options. Take the next couple of days of school off. Make sure the fever's gone before you go back. If it's not, come see me."

Two-bit drove to Darry's work.

"Why're we here?"

"Soda talked to me, kid. We gotta do something."

People kept saying that, but I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Let's just hope he's in his office."

We walked into the small building. Darry'd got a promotion about a month ago.

"Hey, kiddo. How'd the appointment go?"

I handed him the paper. He looked up at me and felt my head.

"You do feel warm. You okay?"

"I'm okay, Dar."

Two-bit stepped up.

"Ponyboy, go back to the car. I'll be out in a minute."

I felt like a kid being told that, but did it anyway with a scowl on my face.

 **Darry POV**

Two-bit waited until he knew Pony was out of ear shot, then looked at me. I'd never seen that hard expression on his face.

"I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Huh?"

"Soda says you don't wanna believe something's wrong with the kid."

"Two-bit..."

"No. You listen to me. You see what it says on that paper? He's depressed, and you ain't helping."

"What'd you mean I ain't helping?! I'm doing the..."

He cut me off.

"No you're not. Grades and track and stuff. They're important, but something's wrong. _That's_ more important than anything."

"They are important! That'll help him get a scholarship! He's gonna go somewhere if I have to..."

He slammed his fist down on my desk.

"Dammit, Darry! I've lost two of the most important people in my life and now I'm probably gonna lose Karen! I'm not losing Ponyboy, too! That kid means a lot to me! He's the closest thing I've got to a brother!"

He turned away from me heading for the door. He stopped and turned his head to the side.

"He's depressed, Dar. More than any of us because that's just who he is. You better get your head out of your ass, because of you lose him, you'll see how I feel."

He slammed the door when he left. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I knew it was true, I just thought if I acted like it wasn't that it'd go away. I think I made it worse...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Soda POV**

I'd finally gotten back to the DX.

"Hey, how was Pony's appointment?"

"Don't know. Two-bit took him."

I nodded and started working. About thirty minutes later, we heard the bell chime on the door and turned to greet our customer.

"What do you... Oh! Hey, Pony!"

"Hey, Sodapop."

"Two-bit, you were suppose to take him back to school. Darry's gonna..."

"Kid's got a fever. Doc said to sit it out a couple days."

I walked over to him and felt his head. He swatted my hand away. Steve snorted.

"Brat."

Pony scowled and sat down on a stool. Steve handed him a Pepsi.

"Where's mine?"

"Buy your own, Two-bit."

I rolled my eyes and got him one.

"Any after this, you buy it."

"Aye aye, captain!"

He saluted me. I rolled my eyes again.

"What else did Dr. Hendrix say?"

Both of them looked so uncomfortable, you could cut their tension with a knife. Me and Steve looked at each other.

"All the tests on my head came back fine."

"Good, kiddo."

After a few minutes, they decided to head back to the house.

"They didn't tell us everything."

"They will. Or, at least Two-bit will."

Later, after my shift, me and Steve headed to the house.

"Darry's truck's in the driveway, Soda."

We walked up the steps and saw Two-bit sitting on the porch. He walked in with us.

"Hey, what are you doing home from work? Where's Ponyboy?"

"Sleeping."

He didn't say anything else.

"Everything okay?"

He handed me a sheet of paper. I read it and felt my blood boil. I handed it to Steve who read it.

"He wants Pony to go to counseling and take some medication. He called me at work."

"And?"

"He's gonna do it."

I glared.

"Really? I tried to tell you this last week and you wouldn't listen but now because a doctor says it you wanna believe it?"

"Does it matter as long as I believe it now?"

His tone was harsh. I glared.

"Yeah, it does matter! What if he hadn't needed the checkup for his concussion?! What then?! I don't know what your problem is lately, but you've been colder than ever!"

"Don't talk to me that way, Sodapop! You're walking on dangerous grounds!"

"Are you serious right now? _I'm_ walking on dangerous grounds? I tried to tell you! You're not being a big brother, you're being an ass!"

"Listen here! I make the decisions. I'm your guardian! I'm _his_ guardian! You both listen to me, not the other way around!"

I was about to lose it, but Steve stepped in between us. We were in each other's faces. Steve hissed at us.

"Calm down, you'll wake the kid up!"

"Too late..."

Ponyboy was standing at the end of the hall, eyes tired.

"Soda, do we have any aspirin?"

I looked at Darry and then pushed passed him to the bathroom. I came out with a couple of them and he dry swallowed them.

"How do you do that?"

He shrugged.

"Don't know. My head hurts..."

"Come on, go lay down. We'll be quiet. We promise."

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what, Pony?"

He looked at everyone else, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into his room. He'd started sleeping in it again the last couple of months.

"Did you know how I felt?"

I looked down.

"I knew you were... Depressed. You just... You wouldn't talk to me, so I didn't know how to deal with it. Steve and Two-bit knew, too."

He nodded slowly.

"Did Darry?"

My silence was his answer. He nodded and sat on the bed. I don't think Darry realizes that he relies on both of us, not just me. He wants both of his brothers to understand, but Darry won't even try.

 **Darry POV**

He stayed in there with Pony for and hour before finally coming out.

"He's finally out like a light."

Two-bit cleared his throat.

"Uh, I won't be here the next couple days. Karen's getting her first... Her first treatment and I wanna be there."

We all nodded. After a little while, they left. Leaving me and Soda. We ate dinner in silence. When he left to go to bed, I finally spoke up.

"Soda."

He stopped in the hallway, but didn't turn around.

"What?"

"We'll do whatever we can to help him. Okay?"

He sighed.

"Sure, Dar."

later that night, I was pulled out of my sleep by screaming. I bolted out of my room drowsily going to Ponyboy's room, with Soda on my heels.

"Wake up, Pony!"

He kept thrashing around. Soda put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Wake up, honey."

He sat up with a jolt, gasping for air. After a minute, he laid back down. Soda put a hand on his head.

"Oh, kiddo. You're burning up."

I felt his head, and he was.

"It's okay, I've got you."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure, Ponyboy. My door's always open."

They got up from the bed. Pony stopped at the door.

"Sorry..."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Get some sleep."

He nodded and followed Soda. I would never tell them, but it hurts me that Pony trusts him so much. Even before our parents died, they just always had this connection. I could never compare to Soda. Maybe that's why I didn't try so hard...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Pony POV**

The medication the doctor had put me on wasn't helping. It made me feel strange. It made me not feel. I couldn't cry if I wanted to.

"How's it going, kid?"

"Not bad."

I ashed my cigarette off the porch.

"We're going out to the dunes to watch a race tonight. Wanna come?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Sodapop put you up to this?"

"No."

I stumbled backwards.

"Who are you and what've you done with Steve?"

He scowled.

"Look, you coming or not?"

I shrugged.

"I guess so."

He snorted and walked in the house. I finished my smoke and went to lay down on the couch. I must've dozed off, because Soda scared me half to death.

"Come on, Pony! Rise and shine!"

He jumped on me and started tickling me. I could barely talk between breathes.

"Quit it! Stop! Stop!"

"Cut it out!"

"You're no fun, Dar!"

He climbed off of me and I stood up.

"Where're you guys going?"

"The dunes. Care to join?"

"That's okay. You guys have fun."

I could tell he really wanted to go, but was too tired. Another thing on my plate that I couldn't shake. Darry and Soda work way too hard. For me. I don't even really remember the race. Just that Steve won with a borrowed car, so he was in a decent mood.

"You have fun, Pony?"

I fidgeted a little. I was sandwiched between Soda and Steve in Steve's truck. We were heading home.

"Yeah, I did. I'm just tired."

We pulled into a diner.

"Food's on me! Come on, guys!"

We piled out of the truck and settled for a booth in the back of the diner. There were a lot of people there, mostly from the race. People crowded us for a little while, congratulating Steve. When our food came, the crowd dispersed.

"So, where's Two-bit?"

Soda stopped mid chew.

"He decided to stay a couple weeks instead of a couple days. He should be home either tomorrow or Sunday."

"When'd he tell you that?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"He called asking for you a couple of days ago, but you were at track practice. He called from a pay phone."

I dropped my head.

"She's not doing good, is she..."

Steve spoke up then. Voice softer than usual.

"They don't know, Pone. The treatment is new, they won't know for a few weeks."

The next day, both Darry and Soda had to work.

"I'm gone, Ponyboy."

"Yeah, okay."

I bury my face in the pillow.

"Don't bum around in bed all day, kiddo."

I whine into my pillow. It's muffled, but he still hears me.

"Sodapop, that's what Saturdays are for..."

He chuckles.

"Darry's gotta work late. I'll be home around 4:00."

I give him a thumbs up without looking and hear him leave. When I wake up again, someone's beside me.

"Two-bit?"

He doesn't stir and looks like he hasn't slept in weeks when I look at his face. I carefully get up and leave the room. I take a shower, straighten up the house, and start making lunch. When I'm done, there's a knock at the door. My eyes widen when I see who it is.

"Hi, Mrs. Young. What're you doing here?"

I move to the side to let her in and mentally think that I'm lucky I straightened up the house. Mrs. Young looks around, silently inspecting the house. I can't stand her. She's a stuck up bitch and has been on our asses ever since I've been back from Windrixville.

"Surprise visit. Where're your brothers?"

"At work."

She turns her head fast.

"Both of them? You're here alone?"

I can see the look on her face. I'm not going down without a fight. I've been through too much.

"Mrs. Young, my brothers have given up their lives to take care of me. But, I don't need to tell you that. You already know. Bills have to be paid."

She looks a little taken back. I usually just nod or say _yes ma'am_ to her questions and comments, but she struck a nerve judging my brothers.

"Yes, but..."

"You know kids my age _with_ parents stay home alone sometimes."

She scowls. I've cornered her.

"Given the _circumstances_ and the fact that you've ran away before..."

Two-bit cuts her off.

"You know why he did that. Had nothing to do with his brothers."

She scowls at him. She knows Steve and Two-bit. They're usually here on her scheduled visits.

"Ponyboy, I just want what's best for you."

"And what do you think that is? Being in a boys home? Foster home? All that'd do is make me run."

"I'm starting to wonder if that would be a good idea."

She has this smug look about her.

"Your parents would want..."

I couldn't help it. She brought up a very touchy subject in a bad way. I start yelling at her.

"Don't tell me what _my_ parents would want! They'd want me to stay with my brothers. With family! You keep your damn nose out of our business! Your job is to make sure that we live in a clean house, that I'm not abused, and that my brothers are paying the bills and they are! You're trying to play mind games with me by telling me my parents would want this or that. You didn't even know them! You don't even know me! You've never asked me what I wanted, I'm just a name on a piece of paper that comes from a bad neighborhood to you!"

The minute I finish my rant, not only do I regret yelling at her because I've probably pissed her off, but I realize I'm crying. I back into the wall and slide down it, putting my face in my hands.

"I can't live without them. I can't... I won't... I won't live without Darry and Soda..."

Whether I'm telling her that or myself, I don't know. When I look up, Mrs. Young looks like she's just seen someone get shot. Two-bit kneels beside me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Breath, Pony. Relax."

Mrs. Young heads for the door.

"I think I have all I need. I'll see you on my next visit in a month, Ponyboy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Soda POV**

Two-bit called both me and Darry at work. When I got home, he was still sitting against the wall shaking with Two-bit and Darry doing their best to calm him down. When they saw me, relief flooded both of their faces. They said they'd been trying to calm him down for half an hour. I got him to in less than ten minutes. I'm not bragging, I just can do it. I don't understand it, either.

"Eat, Pony."

He took a bite of his sandwich.

"When are they gonna be back?"

"I don't know. Probably soon."

Darry and Two-bit had gone to Social Services to talk to someone in charge. I'd never seen Darry so pissed. I was pretty pissed myself. Ponyboy went to go take a nap. Finally around 4:00, they came home. Pony was still sleeping.

"We had a pretty interesting meeting."

Darry said this with a smug look. I smirked.

"What happened?"

"Oh, well the guy we talked to called Mrs. Young in after we told him what happened. You should have seen her face when she saw us sitting there. He told her she shouldn't have been giving us such a hard time."

Two-bit spoke up next.

"She tried to justify herself because of the neighborhood and Pony's past, saying she felt sorry for him and all that bs. Then, the guy asked her if she was aware of Pony's most recent diagnosis."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"The depression?"

Darry nodded.

"They guy saw it in Pony's records. She had no idea, which means she hadn't even looked at his records since her last visit. We have a new social worker, now. I met her, she seemed nice."

"Let's hope she stays that way."

We both ended up having the next day off. Pony was in the living room while we were in the kitchen getting lunch ready. We heard someone knock on the door.

"Could you get that, Ponyboy?"

"Sure, Dar!"

 **Pony POV**

"Sure, Dar!"

It was a man. He smiled at me.

"Hi, Ponyboy. I'm Mr. Wright."

Darry came up behind me.

"Darrel, I need to talk to him alone. It's to update Mrs. Young's records."

Darry nodded and invited him in. We settled in the kitchen.

"We'll be on the front porch if you need us."

We watched him walk outside and shut the door. The look on Soda's face was awful. The guy cleared his throat.

"Now, Ponyboy. I need to ask you some questions. Let's start off with your side about what happened the other day."

I told him what happened. When I was done, he was satisfied.

"Sorry about the surprise visit. We have to do that if something like this happens to make sure the guardian isn't making up the story. If they don't know we're coming, they can't tell you what to say."

I nod, mutely.

"Next thing to discuss, how do you like living here?"

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else."

"And why is that?"

I scowled.

"Those are my brothers. I love them, and they do so much for me. I mean, come on. Soda quit school and got a job so I wouldn't have to."

He smiled.

"Have they ever hit you? Abused you?"

"No and no. They'd never touch me like that."

"You can be honest with me."

I slammed my hands on the table.

"Are you kidding me?!"

I stood up and started backing into the wall. I felt like everything was closing in. I heard my voice crack as I spoke.

"This... This is such bullshit. If you had no problems with my parents raising me in this neighborhood, then what is your damn problem with my brothers doing it?!"

He frowned.

"I _won't_ live without them. Did you hear me? They're... They're all I have, and if I don't have them, then..."

He cut me off.

"I didn't ask you that because I was suspicious of them."

I eyed him.

"Really? Cause that's all Mrs. Young ever did."

He sighed, stood up, and walked over to me.

"Because we reassigned you a social worker, I have to ask these questions. It's policy."

I slid down to the floor.

"Don't worry, Ponyboy. I won't be your social worker, but I'll manage all of your paperwork. I can tell your good here. Just the fact that your brothers are paying extra money for your new medical condition was enough for me to know that, but seeing you like this makes me realize it even more. The woman I assigned you, she's not like Mrs. Young. Mrs. Young assumes anyone from this type of neighborhood isn't happy, but I've come to find out it's about the people you live with, not where you live. Some of the richest people are the most awful."

I took a deep breath.

"Okay. What else do you need to know?"

He finished asking the questions and closed his binder.

"Alright, I have everything I need for Mrs. Thomson. No surprise visits for a while."

He smiled at me. I tried to.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through. I know it's been hard."

I felt my body go tense. He exchanged a few words with Darry and left. He looked at me.

"You okay, Pone?"

I nodded. Sodapop eyed Darry and came to my side. I was wondering what was going on between them these days. They seemed pretty tense around each other, and that'd never happened before.

"Kiddo, let's make some cake."

I raised and eyebrow at the randomness of it, but nodded. We made a chocolate cake and had a blast making it. I hadn't remembered laughing that much in a long time.

"Glory, you two can make a mess!"

We both turned to see Steve and Two-bit.

"You guys look hilarious!"

They both busted out laughing. Soda looked at me and grinned. He grabbed some extra cake mix and threw it at them, nailing Two-bit. I did the same and nailed Steve.

"Now you've done it, you little brat!"

Before we knew it, there was a full blown battle going on. Us against them.

"Good grief, what're you guys doing?!"

We all stopped to see Darry standing there. At first, we all tensed until we saw he was trying not to smile.

"Clean this up. All of you."

Two-bit's mouth dropped open.

"But, me and Steve didn't make the mess!"

"You've made enough messes that I've had to pick up before. Don't argue with me. _Keith_."

"Hey!"

It took us two hours to clean up the mess, but I didn't care. We even somehow managed to make that fun.

"Thanks."

I said that to Soda as he was walking out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"For what, kiddo?"

"I've had more fun today than I've had in a long time."

He smiled, shook his head, and went to change.

 **Darry POV**

I didn't usually stay up late, but I decided to wait up for Soda. I needed to talk to him but he went out. Pony'd been asleep for a while now. Finally, I heard a truck pull up and drive off.

"Hey."

He looked surprised.

"Hey, Darry. What're you doing up?"

"I, uh... Wanted to talk to you."

He sat on the couch.

"What's up?"

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks. For today. I... I didn't realize I hadn't heard him laugh in a long time until I heard him today. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know. You always seem to know exactly what to do with him."

This time, he shifted uncomfortably. Although, he could've been just getting antsy since he can't sit still.

"I don't know. I've just... I've always been able to."

"Yeah... You have."

"It's not a big deal. In fact, it bugs the hell out of Steve, and Two-bit can't stand it because him and Pony have gotten closer since..."

He looked sad for a second, but shook it off.

"It's fine, Darry. He'll get better. We'll get better. It'll all work out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **Pony POV**

Summer started, and I didn't know what to do. It was my first summer without my best friend. I didn't realize it at the time, but school'd been a pretty good distraction.

Two-bit was around, but he went and saw his sister twice a week.

"Hey, kid."

I gripped the phone tighter.

"Hey, Two-bit. How are you?"

Silence.

"Two-bit?"

"I can't stand this, Ponyboy..."

I sat down in Darry's chair, feeling awful for my friend.

"It's bad?"

"It's getting worse. And this stupid treatment doesn't do anything but make her sick."

He sighs.

"It's helping some people here, but not everybody. They said they're not seeing much improvement in Karen."

"I'm sorry, Two-bit."

The second I say it, I feel like an ass. Two-bit catches my silence.

"Don't feel bad, kid. No one knows what to say. Not even Ma. I'll be back today sometime. I'll see you, then."

And with that, he hangs up. I decide to go down to the DX and tell Soda and Steve. Steve swears under his breath.

"It's not getting any better?"

"No."

I'd done some research on this new treatment at the library. It's been a around a while, but it's still in its experimental stages.

"Said it's helping some people and not others. I guess Karen's not responding to it."

"What do you know about this treatment, kid?"

Steve's not stupid. He knows I've probably looked up on this.

"That it can make you sick. And I think it's making Karen."

"How can something that's suppose to help make you sick?"

"It's strong. They're using chemicals to try to kill the cancer cells. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

Soda looks sick. I hop off the stool I had been on.

"I'm gonna head home. When's your shift end?"

"I only have 20 more minutes."

When I get home, I lay down on the couch, drained from everything. I can't imagine what Two-bit's going through.

"Kid, wake up."

I wake with a jolt.

"Two-bit?"

I sit up and rub my eyes.

"What time is it?"

Soda walks out of the kitchen.

"Around 5:00. You've been sleeping since I got home. I didn't wanna mess with ya."

I could tell something was going on. Steve walked in the door looking about the same.

"Come on, kid. I need a smoke."

We went on the porch and lit up. He talked after a few minutes.

"It's not working, Pony."

He looks at me. I nod.

"She's coming home tomorrow. There's nothing else they can do."

"What does that mean?"

"She'll take medicine to make it easier. Take the pain away, but it's over. They gave her two months, if that."

I've never seen him look so defeated. It's so sad to see him like this.

A month goes by, and even though it's bad, Two-bit comes over almost everyday and makes jokes. That's just who he is.

One night, after Darry and Soda are asleep, I'm on the porch smoking and reading a book. I hear a siren in the distance and think nothing of it at first. Then, it dawns on me. I run in the house.

"Soda, wake up!"

"Huh? What is it, Pony?"

He rubs his eyes.

"You okay?"

"We gotta go to Two-bit's. Now."

He doesn't question it. He throws on a pair of jeans, grabs Darry's keys, and we both bolt out the door. When we get there, it makes my stomach churn. I was right.

"Two-bit?"

We find him standing on his porch. The cops are talking to his mom, who's wailing uncontrollably. His eyes flick to mine. Then, he says it barely above a whisper.

"She's gone..."

I don't know what else to do, but grab him. He starts to cry. I don't think I've ever seen Two-bit Matthews cry like this. Ever.

We stay for a little while, but Two-bit finally tells us we should go. The funeral is a couple of days later, and his mom is a mess. He plunges through it better than I did when my parents died. We don't see him for a couple of days.

 **Two-bit POV**

I was relieved when Pony and Soda showed up that night. I think I would've went off the deep end had it not been for them. I waited a couple of days after the funeral. I needed time to myself. To think. I decided to finally pay a visit to the Curtis house. I found Pony asleep in his bed.

"Hey, kid. Wakey, wakey."

He turned over and did his crooked smile.

"Hey."

We end up going to the movies and out to a diner. That's how it went the next few days. Just hanging out. Pony during the day, all of them at night. One day, I got there to find Pony asleep on the couch. He looked pale.

"Pony?"

He woke up and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Two-bit."

I felt his head and cursed.

"You got a thermometer around here?"

He frowns.

"In the cabinet in the bathroom. Why?"

I don't answer him, instead going and getting it and plopping it in his mouth. When I take it out, he's still frowning.

"What're you doing?"

I look at the thermometer and feel sick to my stomach.

"You've got a fever, Pone."

 **Soda POV**

I could hear the panic in Two-bit's voice when he called me. I went home and he told me Pony had a fever.

I approached the situation carefully. I first got Pony to bed, second, I called Darry. He told me what to say to Two-bit.

"Two-bit, we're gonna ride it out today. If he still has a fever tomorrow, we'll take him to the doctor. Okay?"

"You sure we shouldn't take him today? I mean..."

I knew what he was thinking. I knew it was hard for him. I needed to choose my words carefully.

"I promise you, Two-bit. If it's not gone in the morning, we'll get him checked out. I'm not going back to work. We'll watch him."

He nodded, but nothing I said made him feel better. I felt bad, I didn't know what else to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **Darry POV**

Two-bit had stayed at our house that night checking Pony's fever almost every hour. When I woke up the next morning, he was sitting at the table looking like hell.

"His fever's pretty much gone."

I sat in the chair beside him.

"That's good."

He nodded, but didn't look up.

"You should get some sleep. Go to my room and..."

"Darry, I'm sorry."

I arched an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For freaking out. It's just... Everything with Karen... It started with a fever..."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I should've known it was nothing, but my mind ain't right."

"Your mind's just fine. It's okay. We get it."

He smirked.

"The kid's an ass when he's sick."

I chuckled.

"Don't I know it. He's the only kid who is."

Pony can't stand being coddled. It gets on his nerves. Soda stumbled into the kitchen a little while later. We both had the day off.

"Hey, guys. Pony's fever's almost gone."

"We know."

 **Pony POV**

I apologized to Two-bit for being an ass. The summer went by fast, and things had definitely changed.

"Kid."

I groaned and turned to greet him.

"Steve."

He scowled.

"What're you doing here, Ponyboy?"

"Would you believe I got lost?"

"Nice try."

He looked around.

"Soda's here. You better get lost."

My eyes widened, but I didn't move. Steve got closer and started hissing at me.

"Look, kid, get outta here! I ain't leaving this party just because we gotta take you home. You're not even suppose to be near this place. Get lost!"

Steve stomped away and I sulked to the door. Everyone had been talking about the party at Buck's, and now I had to miss it because my brother decided to get a life. I hadn't been walking long, when a car pulled up next to me.

"Get busted, kid?"

I scowled and climbed in.

"No. Steve told me to leave before Soda saw me."

Two-bit laughed.

"Well, hell's bells, kid. At least he's finally getting out! Maybe he'll get laid!"

I had to laugh at that.

"You got two hours until curfew. Whatcha wanna do?"

"You ain't got no plans?"

"Nope."

We decided just to go to the lot. We talked some, but we fell into a comfortable silence.

"You know, I used to never understand you and Johnny. How you could be best friends and not talk, but I get it, now."

"Yeah."

Things had gotten better. The state wasn't up our asses thanks to Mrs. Thomson, I didn't tense up anytime someone mentioned Johnny or Dal, and me and Two-bit had gotten a whole lot closer.

Sure, I still struggled from depression from time to time, but I was coping. Darry did try to understand things more. I guess we'll just have to see how things go.

 **Author's note: That's the end! For now... I might do a sequel in the future, but not right now. I'm planning a story that will be longer like Fate and Life, I just wanted to do a couple of short stories. I didn't like New Struggles, but I do like this one, so like I said, I might do a sequel to this one day.**


End file.
